The present invention relates to improvements in apparatus for damping torsional vibrations. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in torsional vibration damping apparatus of the type wherein rotation of input and output members with each other is desirable (or at least acceptable) but angular movements of such members relative to each other (especially beyond a certain range of such angular movements) are undesirable or even damaging.
It is known to utilize torsional vibration damping apparatus in the power trains of motor vehicles, e.g., between the rotary output component of an internal combustion engine (or another suitable prime mover) and the input component (e.g., a flywheel) of an automated or manually engageable and disengageable friction clutch which, in turn, serves to transmit variable torque to the rotary input component of a manually shiftable or automated or automatic variable-speed transmission.
A drawback of many presently known torsional vibration damping apparatus is that they are bulky, complex and expensive. This creates serious problems in the power trains of numerous types of motor vehicles. Moreover, the assembly of conventional torsional vibration damping apparatus at the locale of use (such as an automobile assembly plant) is often a time-consuming procedure involving numerous welding, riveting, shape-altering, centering and/or other operations which contribute to the cost of the power plant and of the entire motor vehicle. Still further, it is normally necessary to establish and maintain supplies of large numbers of different spare parts.